The present invention generally relates to window cleaning devices, and more particularly, to the type of cleaning devices generally referred to as squeegees.
Squeegee type window cleaners generally include an elongated handle and an integral, elongated head extending perpendicularly across one end thereof. The head includes an elongated channel extending longitudinally therealong and in which a window cleaning sponge is positioned and secured by a clamping mechanism. Some prior art squeegee heads may further include a second channel, smaller in width than the first, sponge channel, in which a rubber blade is securely positioned. In use, the cleaning fluid soaked sponge is moved back and forth across a window and then the rubber blade is passed across the window to remove the cleaning fluid therefrom.
While the sponge alone serves as an effective cleaner for removing dirt from a window, car windshields often accumulate debris that becomes more strongly adhered to the glass, such as bugs and tar. In order to effectively remove the more strongly adhered debris from windows, prior art squeegees placed a netting in enveloping relation to the sponge, whereby the netting acts as a scraper. This arrangement effectively serves as a windshield cleaner, but with the prior art clamping mechanisms, particularly in cold weather climates where the cleaning fluid freezes and causes the sponge to become heavier, the netting quickly rips (typically beginning at the edges) and pulls the sponge outwardly away from the head.
It is therefore a principal object and advantage of the present invention to provide a squeegee type window cleaning device having an improved mechanism for retaining a sponge within the channel formed in the head.
It is another object and advantage of the present invention to provide a more durable netting arrangement in enveloping relation around the sponge.
It is a further object and advantage of the present invention to provide a squeegee that lasts longer than the prior art devices in cold weather climates.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will in part be obvious, and in part, appear hereinafter.